Preliminary Research
by raynesupreme
Summary: Jayne is invited to become the test subject in River's research projects. Post-BDM. Now COMPLETE. (Thanks for your patience!)
1. Preliminary Research

"Jayne, I need to see you naked."

"What the hell, girl, I'm trying to eat here," he coughed. " Plus, ya' can't being sayin' things like that. It ain't right."

River rolled her eyes. "I am conducting preliminary research on predictive modeling algorithms and need to quantify the number of scars on your body. Through previous visual inspection, I have tallied 19 but that data is incomplete. I must count all your scars, even those obscured by your clothing."

"I swear, would it kill you to talk normal fer' once in your life!"

"Fine, if you get naked and let me count your scars I might be able to warn you before get hurt. Any qualitative data you can offer into the nature of the injury would be helpful as well."

"Don't ya' already know when one of us is likely to end up hurt? Ya' know, usin' all them witchy ways of yours?"

"Yes, but it is unreliable. Statistic probability and predictive algorithms would supplement my psychic abilities," she sighed. "It would help me help you."

Jayne shrugged. "Fine, but I ain't doin' it here. Got nothin' to be ashamed of and I don't mind bein' nekkid but don't need Mal getting' all tetchy 'bout it."

"Fine. I'll meet you tonight in your quarters at 23 hundred."

"Whatever," Jayne shrugged.

Jayne sat in his bunk wonderin' what in the hell possessed him to agree to such a hair-brained idea. Of course, the idea of him gettin' hurt less was appealing and all but what the hell! There was no way he'd be able to have the girl in his bunk, him being nekkid no less, and not want to touch her. It was bad enough he couldn't stop thinkin' about her during the day. It was worse he was now dreamin' about her every damn night, too.

The knock on the door told him it was too damn late to back out now. He stood to unlock the hatch and stepped back as he watched tiny feet slip down the rungs. Her dress skimmed her shapely calves and her hair swung seductively across her back.

This was such a bad idea. Bad, bad, bad.

"Jayne. You are still dressed."

"Well, ya."

Jayne was shocked as he felt her hands slide up under his shirt. His muscles twitched against her touch.

"Do you require assistance disrobing?" Her hands slid further up his chest and he had to bite back a moan.

"No, just give me a minute." He stared at her eyes, wondering what exactly he was hoping to see, but didn't see nothin' except the blank expression she used when she was reading or learning something new. He reluctantly pushed her hands away, pulled the shirt off and tossed it on his bed.

"Good. No sit down," she instructed.

He did as he was told and she scrambled up on the bed behind him. It made him a bit nervous havin' the crazy girl between him and his wall full of girls but at the first brush of her hand on his shoulder his brain shut off and body switched on. Such a bad idea. Bad, bad, bad.

He felt her fingers gently trace the back of his right shoulder. Her touch was so light, so soft. His eyes rolled closed from the perfection of it. Far better than anything he could dream up. More real than he ever felt before.

"What is this one," she asked.

"Um, knife wound I guess."

"And this one?"

Her hand was sliding across a long scar across on his lower back. "Another cut. Little guy, big damn knife if I 'member it right."

Her hand smoothed up to his left shoulder. "This is a bullet wound. Entry or exit?"

"Entry."

Her hands perched on his shoulder and she peaked her head around. He turned his head slightly to find a face full of girl, her lips a breath away.

"You got shot in the back?"

"Just once," he defended. "Wasn't runnin' or nothin' like that! Damn coward got in a cheap shot is all. And don't you be telling nobody about that, dong ma?"

The girl leaned in even closer and brushed her lips against his. Felt like butterfly wings.

"No, Jayne, I won't tell anyone anything," she whispered against his lips. "This is between you and me. I promise."

Jayne moaned and leaned back against her, wanting to feel more of her pushed up against more of him. Her hands skimmed down his chest, her hair caressing his left arm. His left hand reached up through the curtain of silky hair to trace the back of her head. Such a bad idea. Bad, bad, bad but she felt so good and her lips were doing all the right things and her lips were saying all the right things.

"River? What are doing," he breathed. "I mean, why are you really here?"

His eyes followed her body as she squirmed down from behind him and stood to face him, nestled between his legs. His hands found her waist and her hands found his face. She pulled his face up gently, bent down and dealt him a solid, amazing, breath-taking and far to brief kiss.

She grinned and Jayne saw mischief in her eyes. "Why am I here? I told you, Jayne. Research."

"That what you call it?" He laughed as he let his hands travel south to grab her ass. "I think you just wanted an excuse to be touchin' on me."

"No, no. Don't you remember? I told you that I need to see you naked." She launched into another deeper kiss. "So strip Jayne Cobb. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." He pushed her back slightly and stood to unbuckle his pants. She was watchin' him with dark, lusty eyes and it was all almost too good to be true. Almost, because she weren't naked yet. He stepped out of his boxers and faced her in all his glory, lettin' her singe him with the heat he saw in her eyes.

"Turn around. Face the bed," she commanded.

Oh shit. He was humped. If she was gonna be one of them domineerin' women, he was done for. There was nothin' sexier than a woman in charge in the bedroom. Visions of her taking control, riding him hard, tellin' him exactly what she wanted was too damn hot. His hand shot to his cock and he was moaning as soon as he began strokin' himself.

Her hands slipped around his waist and down the front of his thighs. Her nails dug in and trailed up roughly. Oh shit, the girl knew how to use her nails too, he thought. He wondered what else she knew how to use.

"Mmm," she purred between his shoulder blades. "Thirty one."

"Huh?"

"Thirty one scars." She trailed her wet warm tongue down his spine. Her hands caressed up from his thighs to his hips, up his back to his shoulders.

"Ya', I guess."

Jayne felt her hands slip off his body and he hoped it was 'cause she was slippin' out her clothes. He turned around so he could watch but instead found her leaning back against his ladder.

"Simon's looking for me. I have to go."

"Are you fucking kiddin' me?" He was right, he thought, this was a bad idea. Bad, bad, bad.

She crashed up against him, crushing her lips to his. "No, not bad. Never bad. Don't worry Jayne. I have lots of research projects planned for you." Another kiss. "Oh, and tomorrow night? You get to count my scars."

He grabbed her ass and ground it against him. "Damn, baby, what am I gonna do until then?"

She grabbed his cock gently and stroked slowly up once and slowly down once. "I suggest you finish what we started here. I'll be in my bunk doing the same."

"Holy hell, girl. I had no idea, I mean I hoped and kinda prayed, but never really imagined…"

"Shh, Jayne," she whispered as she stepped backward toward the ladder. "You forget. I'm a genius. Plus I'll have you know I am an extremely dedicated researcher. I tend to be very methodical and very, very thorough. Good night, Jayne."

Jayne collapsed on his bed as soon as his hatch cycled shut. He absently traced a scar on his chest and laughed. He had a feelin' he better get used to being out-smarted and bossed around by the girl. But if it meant he finally got to do some hands-on research of his own, then it would be well worth it.


	2. Validation of Data

Last night had been all sorts of confusin'.

Sure, gettin' nekkid in front of the girl and havin' her kiss on him and touch on him was more than amazing but now, in the light of day, Jayne found that he was angry. Being angry didn't really make a lick of sense but there it was. He was angry. Real angry and real confused.

It weren't every day some beautiful young thing just went and offered up soft words and kisses and touchin' and then just took off without gettin' to the sexin' part. And it weren't every day that a man knew he was done for. After last night, Jayne knew down deep that no other girl would ever be good enough 'fer him. He was gonna have to have her. He was maybe gonna have to have only her. He had kinda suspected as much before but after a night full of first kisses, empty orgasms and vivid dreams, he knew it for sure. Getting' with River was still a bad idea only now he didn't care.

He looked up just in time to see the crazy-sexy girl glide into the mess. How was possible for a girl to get prettier every day, he wondered. She looked delicious. He wanted to stare at her, or better yet jump up and kiss her senseless. He dropped his gaze to his empty coffee cup instead.

"Jayne, you will be pleased," she stated pleasantly as she approached. "I awoke early this morning and completed the algorithms for my predictive modeling."

"Goody fer' you."

"No, good for you," she corrected politely. "Now I can better predict the possibility of any near-fatal injury or harm coming to your body. I have calculated that I should be able to keep you 46.3% safer over the upcoming solar cycle. Of course, that is predicated on the assumption you will actually heed my warnings and make the appropriate behavioral corrections."

"Safer, huh?" Jayne fumed. "Funny. I don't feel none to safe right now. In fact, I'm feelin' a might vol-a-tile." He shoved to his feet. "What I wanna know is, ya' do your 'research' on the rest of 'em? You been 'researching' Zoe, or Kaylee, or Inara? You been keepin' 'em safe too? Or is it just for me? Tell me the truth, girl, did ya' touch on Mal the way you touched on me last night?"

He looked down into big brown eyes, startled to see his hands were gripped around her shoulders and she was shaking her fiercely. The violence of it shocked him and he immediately dropped his hands and took two large steps back from her.

Jayne winced at himself as he saw her small hands trail up to sooth the bruises that were surely forming on her shoulders. This was exactly why he shouldn't even dream of touchin' the girl. Weren't so much about getting' spaced as it was about hurtin' her. Plus, he knew they weren't nothin' to each other yet but he couldn't see straight just thinkin' 'bout her touchin' another man. He knew it weren't right but he felt like if he couldn't have her then no one should.

Once the red haze of hate cleared from his vision a bit, Jayne realized she was just standin' there, lookin' at him in that Readin' way she got.

"You best not be readin' me, girl," Jayne growled. "Ya' ain't gonna find anything ya' like in there."

He forced himself to stand his ground as she quietly approached him. "I'm not," she stated. "To address your questions, yes, research has been concluded on all members of the crew. It was my intent to keep the entire family safe."

"Whatever floats yer' boat, girl," Jayne huffed.

She stepped a bit closer and Jayne unwillingly melted into the feel of her cool hands tracing up the front of his t-shirt. His shoulders immediately relaxed and his head suddenly felt heavy on his neck. Her hands trailed slowly over his chest, tickled against his neck before landing solidly in his hair. Her body was pressed up against him, all warm and soft, and Jayne forgot he was angry. He forgot he was confused. He forgot everything as his hands gripped at her waist greedily.

"Jayne, are you mad at me?"

"Maybe."

"Are you mad at me because you think last night was just about my research?"

His hands roamed down to cup her ass and pull her hips into his. His resolve was dust by now but he wasn't just going to roll over like a damn mutt dog. "Maybe."

"Are you jealous because you think I have done the same thing with the Captain?"

Red flash. He pushed her back a step but couldn't force himself to let her go. "Damn straight. It ain't right! I thought it was just….I mean, you said it was between….I was hopin'….gorram it, girl! Ya' got me all twisted up."

Maybe he was just a fool mutt after all. He sighed and looked down, not daring to meet her eyes straight on. "I figure with me bein'….well, me and you bein' so….and…, I'll just take whatcha give me and thank my lucky stars 'fer it. I know this is a bad idea but I've been wantin' ya' for so long and I was even kinda hoping you'd be my girl but if ya' just wanna…"

In an instant, her lips were crushed on his. He hesitated for only a split second before crushing her body to him again, devouring as much of her he could swallow. He didn't understand how having her teeny little body in his hands felt like coming home but it did. All the anger and the hurt and the wishing, everything in the 'verse it seemed, just settled down and made sense. And she tasted so damn perfect, like somethin' he could have everyday of his life and never get tired of.

Her hands slipped slowly down from his shoulders and skimmed under his shirt, tiny fingers roaming the span of his back, tiny nails returning to visit the scars she had met last night. Not breaking the kiss, he tugged her so he could lean back against the table, pulling her between his legs. He wouldn't admit it but he was feelin' a bit woozy. He gripped her body as close to him as he could and it still wasn't close enough. Her lips and her soft silky tongue left his lips, her teeth finding a home on his earlobe.

"Silly, Jayne," she whispered in his ear. "New insecurities and prolonged lust have clouded your memory. You require validation of the data." She drew her head back to stare at him deep in the eyes. "I promised you last night, this is between you and me. Do you remember me saying that to you?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "But what about all that research?"

"I only visually inspected you, Jayne," she laughed. "I received permission from the others to access Simon's medical records. I conducted brief follow-up interviews to determine the source of the injuries."

"You mean to say that you didn't touch on no one 'cept me?"

A devilish giggle darkened her eyes. "That's not entirely accurate." She leaned in and ran her hand against his crotch. "Last night, I did touch myself like I said I would. I was very thorough and I came screaming your name."

"Christ, baby! Don't tell me things like that. I might pop right here and now."

She squeezed his length gently through his pants. "Unacceptable. We must wait until tonight to continue our research. Inara is on her way down to prepare the morning meal. ETA 1 minute, 43 seconds."

Jayne whined. "But I still get to see you nekkid, right? Count your scars and all that?"

She kissed him so softly just then that he swore he tasted a twinge of sadness. Great, now he was tastin' feelings like she did, he thought.

"Oh, Jayne. I have far too many scars to count." She blinked slowly and seemed to return to wherever she went off to for those few seconds. "But don't worry, I do require your assistance with a new research initiative."

She stepped back out of his arms as he heard Inara's footsteps approaching. And for now, he let her go.

"I need to establish your natural baseline refractory period and then I plan to monitor your post-coital oxytocin and dopamine levels. This will require numerous trials over a sufficiently long study duration."

"Babe, I got no idea what you're talkin' on," he scratched his head. "But if it's anything like last night then I'm in."

"Good. I will see you in your bunk at 23 hundred," she concluded.

He watched every muscle, every movement as she drifted toward the hallway leading to the bridge. He was half tempted to chase after her. The tightness of his pants and the sounds of Inara enterin' had him dropping down to sit in one of the chair instead.

"Oh, and Jayne," River chimed over her shoulder. "Make sure to ingest sufficient caloric units today and don't overexert your body. Jayne-man needs to be well fed and well rested." She grinned and was gone.

"What was that all about?" Inara eyed him carefully as she pulled ingredients from the pantry.

"Nothin'," Jayne grumbled. "Said I'd help Crazy with one of her feng le projects."

"Well, that's nice of you, Jayne. I'm sure she appreciates your assistance."

"Well, she told me for a fact she can do it all on her own," he shrugged, "but I guess I don't see no harm in a lil' research."


	3. Researcher Bias

Twenty three hundred and fourteen minutes. She's late, Jayne grumbled to himself.

The hatch opened and Jayne saw a slinky, silky gown slipping down to his dunk. She's forgiven.

He took quick steps over to her and grabbed her off the ladder before her foot could hit the floor. He had a little speech ready about how being late was disrespectful but his mouth wanted nothing more than to taste her, all of her. Hell, words were overrated anyhow.

He thrust his right hand into her hair kinda rough but lowered his lips to hers more gentle-like. Damn girl still looked like an angel, he thought, even with wearing something sinful. Her lips pushed against his firmly and he allowed his tongue to softly lick her lips before pushing in deeper. She moaned and twisted her body so her legs wrapped his waist and her arms clutched tightly behind his neck. Her hips began thrusting into his stomach.

Jayne broke the kiss. "Whoa, girlie, whoa." He kissed her nose. "Let's slow down a bit."

She slid down his body to the floor and took one step back. Jayne kept his hands on her waist because well, just because he could. He had waited all day to touch her and he weren't gonna waste a minute on not touchin' her.

"Yes, slow down." River trailed one hand up his chest but kept her eyes on the floor. "You are correct. I apologize," she whispered.

Jayne grabbed her forward and crushed his mouth on hers viciously. "Never say yer' sorry for touchin' on me! You hear me?" One devasting kiss later and Jayne lead River to the edge of his bunk. He sat her down gently and kneeled on the floor between her knees. He ran his hands from the backs of her ankles up to the backs of her knees. "If'n we're gonna start somethin' here, somethin' longer than just tonight then I wanna get a few things clear, dong ma?"

River ran both her hands through his hair, coming to rest on the tops of his wide shoulders. "Yes, Jayne, I assumed you may have conditions. I want longer than tonight. I am listening."

Her fingertips started tracing lazy circles at the back of his neck and he nearly lost his train of thought. He closed his eyes and rolled his head trying to refocus. The unbelievable softness of her legs weren't helpin' none neither. Jayne thought about skipping the speechifying and gettin' to the sexin' but the girl deserved a bit of warning before they did what he hoped to the heavens they were gonna do.

"Alright. First, don't ever feel bad for feeling passion. You are young and vibrant and sexy as all get out and I don't wantcha feelin' bad for it. I said to slow down 'cause I wanna make it last but I promise ya' there's nothin' sexier than a bit of female enthusiasm."

River kissed him gently. "You are concerned with my self-esteem. That's unexpected but very sweet."

Jayne growled at the word. "An' that's another thing. I ain't sweet. Don't be expectin' no grand romancin' or flowers or such. But' cause yer' so good I'll do my best ta' be good to ya' but don't be expectin' much. I'll watch yer' back and won't let nothin' or no one hurtcha."

River kissed him again gently, just like before. "You are concerned with my welfare. You are a fine protector, Jayne, and I know who you are."

"Well, ya' ain't seen me jealous. So, it's best if I know right off if yer' my girl or if this is just sexin'. I know you said this was 'between us' but I guess I just wanna hear ya' say it straight…so there's no misunderstanding."

This time River slid from the bed, trailing her hot core down the front of his chest to land solidly in his lap. His hands slid up her spine to cradle the sharp edges of her shoulder blades. Her hands grabbed his face, tilting his chin up slightly. She slicked her tongue across the width of his top lip and then repeated the action on his bottom lip. He felt his breaths turn to pants and his stomach clenching with tension.

"Jayne, are you listening?"

"Hmmmm."

"This researcher selected you because you are the optimal specimen. Your mind is sharp but malleable. Your body is…" She moaned and caressed his sides. "Well, your body is superior. And your heart is more exceptional than you believe. I choose you, Jayne Cobb. You are perfect." She winked at him. "But then again, I may be biased."

Jayne smiled at this crazy girl in his lap, in his arms. Nobody ever said he was perfect before and it was kinda nice. "So, yer' my girl?"

She giggled and snuggled her face into his neck. "Yes, this girl will be your girl. She'll be faithful and protective and jealous and good to you."

Jayne grabbed her head and crushed his lips to hers again. He'd forgotten how he didn't like to kiss because it simply didn't apply to his crazy girl. He wanted to feel and taste every bit of her. Wasn't his fault her lips were just the juicest. He lifted her back onto the edge of his bed and stood up in front of her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand in front of him and took two firm steps backward. He wanted to see her, all of her and he wanted to see proper.

"Alright, girlie. Now that yer' mine, I wanna see what I got."

River's eyes sparked with fire. She pushed her hands through her hair, pulling the trails of it over her shoulders. Then she slowly grazed her hands gently over her chest, pausing for a moment to twirl fingertips around her nipples. Her head rolled back as a sigh escaped her lips.

Jayne leaned toward her, wantin' nothin' more for his hands to be her hands right now but he stopped. The sight of her, wrapped in red silk, standing in front of his wall of weapons took his breath away and he couldn't figure out how to make this last. He did the next best thing and watched her every move, listened to every sound, praying the whole time that time would slow down.

Her hands finally floated off her now taut nipples and smoothed down her incredibly flat stomach, around the edge of her lips. Her elbows popped out as she grabbed her ass with both hands, causing her chest to jut out and her head fall back. "Oooo."

"Damn, baby girl. You are so beautiful."

Her hands pulsed once and then slid wickedly toward her thighs. They slid achingly slow down and started their ascent up toward her….

"Don't!" Jayne heard himself yelp. She looked shocked at the unexpected scolding. He lifted his eyeblow and gave her his patented sneer. "That's my job."

"Yes, sir," she grinned. Her right hand slowly crossed to her left shoulder, pushing the thin string down. The gown slipped down to reveal a perfect handful of breast, the pink nipple pert and taut. She then raised her left hand to push the remaining strap down her right shoulder.

Jayne was clutching her to him before the silk hit the floor. "Can't wait no more. I gotta be inside you now, baby, or I'm gonna die."

"Silly, Jayne." She pushed her hands up under the front of his t-shirt. "I want you naked first."

"Oh, right." Jayne stripped off his shirt and tossed it across the room.

She reached for his belt and swiftly undid it and the buttons to his pants. She pushed down his pants, slipping down to her knees. The sight of her naked on her knees below him caused his cock to twitch.

"'Damn, baby, you don't have ta' do that…."

She giggled and she began undoing the ties to his boots. "Oh, I do but as I said, I want you naked first."

"Right," he chuckled as he lifted his feet from his boots and let her slip off his socks and stepped out of his pants.

She stood up and backed up two steps. "My turn, " she sneered. "Show me how you liked to be touched, Jayne. Lie down and teach me how to please you."

Jayne growled but obeyed. He stretched out on the bed and grabbed his length in his hand. He kept his eyes opened, staring at every reaction the girl's face made. He slid his hands up and down his cock, working the slick liquid down to the shaft. His eyes fluttered closed at the sound of her labored panting and gripped himself tighter.

"Jayne," she murmured.

"Come here, girlie. I need ya'." He pushed back on the bed a bit, making room for her tiny body next to him. She climbed on the bed and kneeled next to his chest. Her hand darted out to cover his own and he pushed up on his elbow. He leaned forward and licked at her core.

"Oh!"

Jayne knew she needed this. He wasn't sure of her sexin' experience but she needed to be wet and he was just the man to do it. He slipped his tongue through the dark curls there and slide into her folds. His hand left his cock so he could pull her hips closer. Her hands continued their exploration of his hardness while he discovered her secret softness.

"You taste amazing, baby girl," he hissed. "Come here."

He pulled her down to lie next to him, mourning the loss of her hands on him. He pushed her on her back and rose to settle in between her thighs. She smelled of sex and Jayne was sure he'd never smelled nothin' more delicious. He gently pushed her knees wider and slid his tongue into her core. He licked and sucked at her 'til her moans become louder and more intense. He watched as her body squirmed viciously on his bed and knew she was close. He pushed two fingers into her and used his other thumb to circle her clit. It was so hard and slick that Jayne thought he might cum with her.

"Fuck! You are so fuckin' tight, River. Can you cum for me, baby? I wanna see you cum, pretty girl."

He thrust his fingers in and out faster. He pushed his mouth back on her and nipped purposely on just the right spot. Her body tightened. She screamed his name as the orgasm spasmed through her, his fingers nearly crushed with the strength of it.

Jayne slipped out his fingers and continued to play with her clit until she slowed. He had to fight himself not to thrust into her right then and there, his body seeking her heated core harder than he'd ever felt. But the woman under him deserved better so he slid his body up her and crushed her mouth with his. Her arms scratched at his back. Her hips tilted to his. Propping himself above her, he let his hand trace the curves of her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. Christ, her breasts.

He sucked at the nipples longingly as her hands slid up and down his spine. He continued like this until he felt her tensing again. He trailed his hand to her heat once more, finding her soaking wet and scorching hot. He settled himself between her legs, positioning his cock at her core.

He paused a moment. He looked into her lustful eyes and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You ready for me, girle?"

She smiled sadly. "I find myself a bit scared, Jayne, but I want this. I want you."

"OK, darling, we'll take it nice and slow. I already told you I wouldn't let nothin' hurtcha."

"I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid what we become after this."

Jayne smiled softly and he pushed gently into her. He pushed slower than he ever thought possible, eyes locked on her face for any sign of pain. When none came, he slid in his full length and let out a deep breath. He felt he body relax under him as she let out her own sigh.

"Oh, River. It just means you'll be my mine and no one else's."

River shifted her hips slightly, arching to push him even deeper. "'And you'll be mine."

"That's right, baby girl." Jayne slowly withdrew and pistoned sharply into her. "Oh fuck, girl. I ain't gonna last!" His body betrayed his intentions for a lengthly sexin' session and started pummeling into her tight wet body."AI ain't ever felt nothin' better than you, River. Never. Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum."

His orgasm hit him hard and for longer than ever before. Jayne's only thought at the time that he was thankful her gorgeous body under him had fallen as hard, and so quickly. He fell down on the bed next to her and pulled her tiny body to rest on his chest. Their breathing began to slow and he slid his hand through her hair.

"Sorry, darling. I was hopin' to make it last 'fer both of us, especially for you, but you are so gorram tight and…."

She sat up suddenly, her knees straddling his hips. ''Rule number one applies to gander as well as goose. No apologies for passionate enthusiasm, right?"

"Ya, I guess yer' right but it just a girl's first time should be…."

"Shhh, my Jayne-man," she cooed. She reached behind her, caressing his flaccid cock. "We are not done yet. There's still research to be done."

"Oh hell, girl." Her hand gripped tighter. "I mean, give me a five minutes and I swear I'll do right by ya'."

"I give you two," she smiled.

"Oh, fuck me," he cursed.

"Yes, sir. " She slid down his body and sucked him into her hot mouth.


	4. Introduction of a Control

The whole crew stood shock-still in the doorway, staring straight ahead at the scene unfolding at the bar.

"Oh my," Inara gasped.

"Mei mei, don't look," Simon whispered.

"That no good mother…" Zoe murmured.

"But I thought…", Kaylee stammered.

"I'll kill him," Mal stated flatly.

"No," exclaimed River. "No interference! Research in progress."

River glided to the booth situated in a dark corner of the bar, the rest of the crew trailing hesitantly behind her to take their seats. River motioned politely to the waitress and ordered a few pitchers of the house brew and some snacks for the table.

"River, aren't you going to do something about that?"

Her eyes slid to the sight of a curvaceous whore pressed seductively up against Jayne, the woman's hands roaming everywhere they could reach. "Yes. I am going to observe. This should prove extremely educational."

"I don't get it, Riv," questioned Kaylee. "I thought you two were a couple now. It's been weeks since ya'll made your big announcement and I thought you were gettin' on real good."

Simon made a motion to stand up. "Come on, mei mei, let's go. I don't want to say I told you so but I don't think you should have to watch this."

River yanked Simon's arm down, pushing him back into his seat. "No!" She searched the distressed facial expressions of the crew she thought of as family and rolled her eyes. "The girl has introduced a control into her research. She must observe the reaction."

Zoe stared at River, understanding and a small smirk sliding over her usually stoic face. "You sayin' you did this?"

"Affirmative," River nodded. "She is a good specimen, is she not? Jayne prefers large breasts and overtly aggressive behaviors in his choice of compensated sexual partners. Her fee was a bit more than this girl had saved but the woman's physical attributes were optimal and she was very professional in her negotiations."

Kaylee giggled. "I woulda' loved to hear that conversation!"

"River, I'm sure there are other ways, more subtle ways, to determine Jayne's devotion to you," Inara soothed. "I fear this…umm, I mean she," Inara vaguely gestured to the blond prostitute currently scratching nails up Jayne's thighs, "well, she may be a difficult test for Jayne to pass."

River found her eyes sliding over to Jayne, now doubting for the first time her decision to introduce a control into her fledgling relationship with the mercenary. The intent was simple. Test his fidelity. Although she accepted that Jayne was not a skilled verbal communicator by nature, River needed assurance of his fidelity prior to initiating the next phase of the research she had planned.

She cringed slightly as she saw Jayne angle his body toward the whore. Upon closer observation of his facial expressions and body language, she obviously had miscalculated the outcome. He seemed entirely too attentive toward the women's overtures. Her heart clenched in her ribcage as his hand slipped possessively to her gluteus maximus. _He's touching her ass_, a panicked voice screamed inside her head.

"Oh my, " Inara whispered again.

"Oh shit," Zoe swore.

"That's it!" Mal stood, his chair crashing to the floor. "I'm going to kill him."

River watched as Jayne's steely glare bore into her before he smirked and drove his head into the women's neck, causing the whore to grab at his hair and laugh loudly. That was enough data for one night, she told herself before hurtling herself toward the exit.

She stopped briefly at the door, looked over her shoulder. "No harm will come to Jayne ," she threatened. "Dong ma? Leave him be." She stayed long enough to watch Simon sadly bow his head, Kaylee and Zoe nod, Mal re-holster his pistol and Inara lay a calming hand on her lover's shoulder. Confident that her family would not interfere, River slipped out into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gorram it, girl! Get that gun outta my face!"

River lowered the weapon she didn't even realized was in her hand and placed it back under her pillow. She kicked the blanket off her legs and blinked up at a very infuriated-looking Jayne. She certainly hadn't expected for him to come to her bunk tonight, assuming he'd spend a fair share of it with the busty whore.

He was pacing her bunk like a wild animal and her body couldn't help but react. Jayne was very sexy when he was angry. River had already discovered this important piece of knowledge and used it to her benefit many times in the past few weeks. However, she did not know the cause of this particular anger and now that she knew his loyalty to her was faulty, River felt it best to push her sexual stimulation aside and deal with terminating their relationship. After hours sitting alone doing all the calculations, it was the only fair solution for both of them under the circumstances (although the realization did come with significant emotional trauma.)

"Jayne, I didn't expect you," she started blankly. "I'm sorry but I am unwillingly to engage in sexual activities with you tonight but perhaps we should talk."

"Talk, huh?" Jayne stopped in his tracks and spun to face her. His eyes practically glowed with anger. His right hand kept drifting to the butt of his gun. An involuntarily reaction to increased aggression, River surmised. "Don't reckon you had talkin' on your mind when ya' paid that whore!"

River only blinked in surprise.

Jayne took a few steps forward and pushed a shaking hand through his hair. "Think I'm too stupid to tell the difference between a whore looking for some coin and a whore who's already been paid? Gorram it, girl. What were ya' thinking?"

River bowed her head to stare at her hands in her lap. She had been convinced that testing his fidelity was the best available action prior to commencing the next phase of research. Now she had to admit that the control experiment had not only failed but had damaged the entire research. Jayne was hurt, she was heart-broken. Failure was one thing. A complete backfire was another but he deserved the truth.

She lifted her head, swiping the tear from her cheek. "Jayne," her breath hitched seeing him so angry and confused. "I have enjoyed these past weeks with you so much that I had hoped to initiate a next-level research project for us. However, due to the parameters of the project, our fidelity to one another would have been a requirement. "

Jayne huffed like he did when was thinking something through and came to a conclusion he didn't like.

"Come 'ere, girl," his tone less angry but clearly exasperated.

River pushed to her feet and crossed the room to him. In a quick, unexpected move, Jayne took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He grabbed for her hand and placed it on the slight bite mark on his shoulder.

"Who did this?" he growled lowly at her.

"I did," she admitted shyly. "I believe that was from our session in the engine room."

"That's right," he pulled her hand to his neck. "And who did this?"

River observed the small dark contusion on his neck. Jayne called them love bites. "I did, last night."

"And how 'bout them scratches all down my back? Who gave me them?"

"I did," she smirked slightly, remembering a particularly enthusiastic session in the cargo bay.

"That's right." He yanked her hand and flattened her palm on the center of his chest. "Now pay attention. Who did this?"

River stared up at him in wonder as she felt his thundering heart beats through his sternum. "I did?"

"Damn straight, pretty girl. Why in the 'verse would I want someone else?"

With that River felt Jayne's lips crush against her own. Her hands slipped around his waist and clutched at his shoulder blades. Relief flooded through her body, washing away all tension and doubt, leaving only guilt in its wake.

"Jayne," she pulled back a bit to look up at him. "I'm sorry. I really am very sorry. Will you forgive me?"

River felt Jayne's eyes trail down her body. "Maybe." He slipped the strap of her nightgown off her right shoulder. "But I think you need some remindin' on how things are 'round here first." She felt his rough fingers slip the other strap off her left shoulder, causing the silk to pool at her feet as fierce heat and anticipation rippled through her.

Their sexual exploits often had her play the role of dominant but River sensed that, for now, she should simply stand there and let Jayne take the proverbial lead. A small smile curled her lips as she could practically feel his eyes roaming every inch of her now very nude body.

"Damn, girl," he groaned. "Turn around and put yer' hands on the bed."

River did as she was told. Her hair falling down her arms until she felt him sweep it up in his hands and splay it down her back. She grinned a bit to herself, knowing how Jayne adored her long brown hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by the subtle sounds of Jayne getting undressed behind. She turned to peer over her shoulders.

"Na-uh. Turn back around there, missy. No peeks for bad girls."

River smiled at this new game. She was rather intrigued at being placed in a decidedly submissive position, both literally and figuratively. The wetness and heat she felt indicated her body found it enjoyable as well. She leaned down a bit further and shifted her weight subtly from foot to foot, swaying her body back and forth. Submissive didn't mean powerless, she figured.

"Damn girl," his hands gripping her hips viciously, his erection grinding into her from behind. "You look like sin standing there like this."

River wiggled her hips a bit more, relishing this new game. "Am I still your girl, Jayne?"

In response, River felt Jayne push into her core. The glide of it sending shivers up her spine. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Jayne, I've been a bad girl," she said in a teasing yet sulky tone.

That seemed to have the desired effect. River felt her hair being wound around Jayne's left hand and his right hand grip harder against her right hip. His trusts become faster and harder. She tipped down to rest on her elbows, allowing him to sink even further into her. She pushes back against him, thrust for thrust, as she slips one hand between her legs to touch him gently as he slides steadily in an out. His moans are encouragement to fondle him a bit more firmly.

As the pressure builds in her, she finds her hand slipping forward to touch herself.

"Jayne," she whispers, encouraging him as her orgasm begins its ascent. "Jayne, please…"

She feels her hair tumble over her shoulder as he releases it. His hands are now practically circling her small waist, his middle fingers placed perfectly against pressure points on the inside of her pelvis. He slams into her now, all restraint abandoned in favor of ecstasy.

She hears her name tear from his throat as she feels his release inside her depths. The possessive sound of his voice triggers the avalanche of her excruciatingly powerful orgasm.

Just as she feels herself returning, he slips out from her and guides her gently onto the bed. His body stretches out beside her and the warmth of it relaxes her even more than she thought possible. Then again, River has always loved the feel of Jayne next to her. In fact, it was one of the primary reasons for this whole debacle. She snuggled her head into the crook of her neck and kissed gently at the soft skin, knowing for all the 'verse that she would be his as long as he desired her to be.

"Ummm, that was good, baby doll."

"Yes, I agree. Do you accept my apology?"

Jayne shifted to his side to face her, his hand trailing absently along the curve of her hip and down her thigh. "Sure, but can I ask a question?"

"Of course," she replied, propping her head up on her elbow to face him.

"What exactly is this next phase of research you were talkin' on that you needed to test my love fer' ya?"

"Matrimony."

She smiled and waited as the word seemed to bounce around in his brain. She giggled at the moment of his comprehension.

"Matrimony, you say?"

"Yes," she clarified. "Matrimony."

Jayne's hand cupped her face, his eyes burning with intensity. "You sayin' you want us to get married?"

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Yes, my Jayne."

"Kinda quick dontcha' think? It ain't that I don't love ya', it's just a might soon to be talkin' 'bout getting hitched."

"Yes, that's fine. Not to worry. We can commence other research projects for a while until both partners are adequately prepared for lifetime commitments to one another."

"Ya?" He smiled and kissed her softly. "What kind of research we talkin' on?"

"Progeny," she smirked.

"Progeny?"

River giggled at the sight of the new word bouncing around her lover's brain. Comprehension was only a matter of time. She was a very thorough researcher. She could wait.


End file.
